timetravellersfandomcom-20200214-history
Call of Duty
Call of Duty '''''Call of Duty''''' is a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/First-person_shooter first-person shooter] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Video_game video game] developed by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Infinity_Ward Infinity Ward] and published by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Activision Activision] in 2003.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Call_of_Duty_(video_game)#cite_note-CoD1-0 [1]] It is the first game in a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Call_of_Duty series with the same name]. The game simulates the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Infantry infantry] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Combined_arms combined arms] warfare of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/World_War_II World War II]. The game is based on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Id_Tech_3 ''Quake III: Team Arena''] engine. It was accompanied in September 2004 by an expansion pack, ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Call_of_Duty:_United_Offensive Call of Duty: United Offensive]'', which was produced by Activision, and developed by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gray_Matter_Interactive Gray Matter Interactive], with contributions from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pi_Studios Pi Studios]. ''Call of Duty'' is similar in theme and gameplay to ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Medal_of_Honor_(series) Medal of Honor]'', as it is made out of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Single-player single-player] campaigns and missions. However, unlike ''Medal of Honor'', the war is seen not just from the viewpoint of an American soldier but also from the viewpoint of British and Soviet soldiers. The game was somewhat unusual at the time in that throughout the single-player mode, the player is joined by computer-controlled allies who range in quantity from two infantrymen (in some of the British missions) to an entire regiment of tanks (in the Soviet missions). The computer-controlled allies will support the actual player during the missions. They also further the game's goal of providing an immersive and realistic experience; that is, soldiers in World War II were usually part of a larger group, as opposed to the "lone wolf" seen in video games such as ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Medal_of_Honor_(video_game) Medal of Honor]''. However, there are some missions where the player is alone. The "Hardened" and "Prestige" editions of ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Call_of_Duty:_Modern_Warfare_2 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2]'', released on November 10, 2009, includes a redemption code to download the game onto [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Xbox_360 Xbox 360] and[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PlayStation_3 PlayStation 3] hard drives, retitling it as '''''Call of Duty: Classic'''''.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Call_of_Duty_(video_game)#cite_note-MW2_editions-1 [2]] [[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Call_of_Duty_(video_game)&action=edit&section=1 edit]]Gameplay As a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/First-person_shooter first-person shooter], ''Call of Duty'' places the player in control of an infantry soldier who makes use of various authentic World War II firearms in combat. Each mission features a series of objectives which are marked on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heads-up_display heads-up display]'s compass; the player must complete all objectives to advance to the next mission. The player can save and load at any time, rather than the checkpoint system utilized in later ''Call of Duty'' games. The player has two primary weapon slots, a handgun slot and can carry up to eight grenades (all of the later ''Call of Duty'' games feature only two weapon slots; a sidearm will fill one of these slots). Weapons may be exchanged with those found on the battlefield dropped by dead soldiers. Unlike later ''Call of Duty'' games, the first allows the player to toggle between different firing modes (single shot or automatic fire). ''Call of Duty'' was one of the early first-person shooters to feature [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iron_sights iron sights] in gameplay; by pressing the corresponding key the player aims down the actual sights on the gun for increased accuracy. In addition to weapons carried by the player, mounted [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Machine_gun machine guns] and other fixed weapon emplacements are controllable by the player. The game uses a standard [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Health_points health points] system, with a limited amount of health reflected by a health bar. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Medkit Medkits] scattered throughout the levels are used to restore health when the player is injured. This contrasts with all subsequent ''Call of Duty'' games in which there is no health bar and the player's health recharges when not taking fire. ''Call of Duty'' also featured "shellshock" (not to be confused with the psychological condition of the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Combat_stress_reaction same name]): when there is an explosion near the player, he or she momentarily experiences simulated [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tinnitus tinnitus], appropriate sound "muffling" effects, blurred vision, and the action moves slower. As the focus of the game is on simulation of the actual battlefield, the gameplay differs from many single-player shooters of the time. The player moves in conjunction with allied soldiers rather than alone; allied soldiers will assist the player in defeating enemy soldiers and advancing but the player is given charge of completing certain objectives. The game places heavy emphasis on usage of cover, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Suppressive_fire suppressive fire], and grenades. AI-controlled soldiers will take cover behind walls, barricades, and other obstacles when available. [[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Call_of_Duty_(video_game)&action=edit&section=2 edit]]Campaign [[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Call_of_Duty_(video_game)&action=edit&section=3 edit]]American campaign The American campaign begins with [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Private_(rank) Private] Martin, member of the 506th Parachute Infantry Regiment, training at [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Camp_Toccoa Camp Toccoa] in Georgia, United States on 9 August 1942. This is meant to familiarize the player with the game controls. The first mission occurs toward midnight on 5 June 1944, as part of the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/American_airborne_landings_in_Normandy airborne operations] which began the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Invasion_of_Normandy invasion of Normandy]. Martin is inserted outside the town of[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sainte-M%C3%A8re-%C3%89glise Sainte-Mère-Église] as a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pathfinder_(military) pathfinder] to lay a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Drop_zone drop zone] beacon for other paratroopers. The paratrooper drops end up being scattered, leaving Martin in a mixed unit formed from various [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Company_(military_unit) companies]. This mixed unit clears nearby farmhouses of German soldiers. The following mission has the group capture Sainte-Mère-Église and disable several [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Flakpanzer Flakpanzers] ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Self-propelled_anti-aircraft_weapon anti-aircraft tanks]) just at the beginning of 6 June ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/D-Day D-Day]) . A paratrooper is seen hanging from the town church (see [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Steele_(paratrooper) Private John Steele]). The third mission occurs later that morning, with the U.S. troops holding Sainte-Mère-Église from German counterattack. The fourth mission has Martin, along with Pvt. Elder and Sgt. Moody, driving from Sainte-Mère-Église to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sainte-Marie-du-Mont,_Manche Sainte-Marie-du-Mont] along [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Route_nationale_13 highway N13], while fending off German assaults. The fifth mission is the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Br%C3%A9court_Manor_Assault Brécourt Manor Assault], still on 6 June, in which the U.S. troops destroy German artillery at the manor, which has been hindering progress at [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Utah_Beach Utah Beach]. After this mission, it is revealed that Martin's unit will be detached from the 101st Airborne Division for special missions behind enemy lines, due to outstanding performance. In the next mission, on 7 August, Martin and his unit assault a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ch%C3%A2teau château] in the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bavarian_Alps Bavarian Alps] of Austria to rescue two British officers ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Captain_(British_Army_and_Royal_Marines) Captain] Price and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Major_(United_Kingdom) Major] Ingram). However, Major Ingram has been moved to another location. The seventh mission, on 18 September, requires the unit to free Major Ingram from a prisoner camp, Dulag III-A, outside of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Strasshof_an_der_Nordbahn Strasshof], Austria. This mission is timed, requiring the player to break the officer free and return to the escape truck within 10 minutes, before the Germans can arrive with reinforcements. In the final mission, Private Martin's unit is northeast of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bastogne Bastogne], Belgium on 15 January 1945. The unit clears out two bunkers and takes documents from them. [[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Call_of_Duty_(video_game)&action=edit&section=4 edit]]British campaign The first mission of the British campaign has Sergeant Jack Evans and a unit from the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Oxfordshire_and_Buckinghamshire_Light_Infantry 2nd Ox and Bucks] of the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/6th_Airborne_Division_(United_Kingdom) 6th Airborne Division] take part in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Operation_Tonga Operation Tonga]. Just after midnight on 6 June 1944, the unit is dropped from[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Airspeed_Horsa Horsa gliders] alongside the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Canal_de_Caen_%C3%A0_la_Mer Caen Canal] near [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pegasus_Bridge Pegasus Bridge], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/B%C3%A9nouville,_Calvados Bénouville]. They capture the bridge and defend it from the nearby German forces. ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Captain_Price Captain Price] participates in this operation and several other missions as the[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Commanding_officer commanding officer], although most of these missions occur before his rescue.) In the next mission, just past noon of the same day, the unit protects the bridge from German counterattack, which includes several tanks. They hold the bridge until reinforcements from the 7th Parachute Battalion arrive. The third mission, on 2 September, has Evans working alone, now with the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special_Air_Service Special Air Service] or SAS. He is inserted next to the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eder_Dam Eder Dam] and destroys the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anti-aircraft_warfare anti-aircraft guns] protecting it. During [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Operation_Chastise Operation Chastise] the previous May, the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/No._617_Squadron_RAF No. 617 Squadron RAF] destroyed the dam using [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bouncing_bomb bouncing bombs]. However, the Germans had rebuilt it. The British [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special_Operations_Executive Special Operations Executive] wish to destroy it again to hinder German production in the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ruhr_Valley Ruhr Valley]. Evans also destroys the electrical generators in case the dam is not destroyed by the bombs. Evans escapes on a German lorry stolen by Captain Price and Sergeant Waters. During the fourth mission, the three men drive to an airfield while evading motorized patrols. ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Panzerfaust Panzerfausts]'' found on the lorry can be used to destroy the enemy vehicles. The next mission occurs at the airfield, with Evans shooting down several [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Junkers_Ju_87 ''Stuka'' dive bombers]. The men escape in a stolen [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Focke-Wulf_Fw_200 FW-200 ''Condor'']. The sixth mission, on 27 October, occurs on the German [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battleship battleship] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/German_battleship_Tirpitz ''Tirpitz''], near [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Troms%C3%B8 Tromsø], Norway. Evans and Captain Price board the ship in disguise, using forged papers. Evans plants explosives and retrieves the ship's patrol logs and documents indicating the fleet movements of the ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kriegsmarine Kriegsmarine]'' (the German navy), with Captain Price being killed in this mission. The final mission has Sergeant Evans' unit near [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Burgsteinfurt Burgsteinfurt], Germany on 2 February 1945. The unit destroys some mobile [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/V-2 V-2] rockets and anti-aircraft guns. [[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Call_of_Duty_(video_game)&action=edit&section=5 edit]]Soviet campaign The first Soviet mission occurs during the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_of_Stalingrad Battle of Stalingrad], on 18 September 1942. Sergeant [http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Alexei_Ivanovich_Voronin&action=edit&redlink=1 Alexei Ivanovich Voronin] is on one of many barges transporting Soviet soldiers across the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Volga_River Volga River], many of which are destroyed on the way by German artillery or [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Luftwaffe Luftwaffe] aircraft. Once across, Voronin is unarmed and must avoid machine gun fire and find an experienced sniper to help him. Soviet artillery eventually clears out the German machine guns, allowing Voronin and the others to enter Red Square. The second mission begins in Red Square with many retreating Soviet soldiers being killed by fellow Soviets (see [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stalin Stalin's] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Order_No._227 Order No. 227]—"Not one step back!"). Voronin helps capture the square, which is defended by two tanks and some machine guns. After killing the German officers who have been calling reinforcements, Soviet artillery destroys the tanks. The unit makes their way through the rubble-filled streets to a railway station. In the next mission, Voronin travels through the train station and part of the city to reach Major Zubov of the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/13th_Guards_Rifle_Division 13th Guards Rifle Division]. Following this, Voronin is promoted to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Junior_Sergeant Junior Sergeant]. The fourth mission, on 9 November, has Voronin moving through the sewers to avoid snipers, making his way to an apartment building recently captured by the Germans. The fifth mission has the unit, under the command of Sergeant[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yakov_Pavlov Pavlov], capture and defend the apartment building (see [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pavlov%27s_House Pavlov's House]). First, Voronin acts as a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Counter-sniper counter-sniper] while another soldier draws the fire of the snipers in the building; the unit then clears the building of Germans, and defends it from the German counterattack. The sixth mission occurs much later, on 17 January 1945, with Voronin promoted to full Sergeant, and now part of the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/150th_Rifle_Division_(Soviet_Union) 150th Rifle Division] of the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/3rd_Shock_Army_(Soviet_Union) 3rd Shock Army]. The unit secures a German tank repair facility in Warsaw in the midst of the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vistula%E2%80%93Oder_Offensive Vistula–Oder Offensive]. The next mission takes place just after securing the facility, with the unit making their way to the outskirts of the factories to regroup with the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/20th_Guards_Army 4th Guards Tank Army]. Due to shortages in experienced soldiers, the eighth mission, on 26 January, requires Voronin to command a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/T-34 T-34-85] tank for the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2nd_Guards_Tank_Army_(Soviet_Union) 2nd Guards Tank Army]. Along with other tanks, he makes his way toward a town near the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Oder_River Oder River]. The ninth mission is also fought in the tank, with Voronin destroying some anti-aircraft weapons and securing the town. In the final mission, on 30 April 1945, Sergeant Voronin is returned to the 150th Rifle Division. His unit [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_in_Berlin battles in Berlin] to reach the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Reichstag_building Reichstag building], and they raise the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Victory_Banner Victory Banner] atop the building. [[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Call_of_Duty_(video_game)&action=edit&section=6 edit]]Battles The following operations are depicted on [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Call_of_Duty Call of Duty]: [[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Call_of_Duty_(video_game)&action=edit&section=7 edit]]American Campaign *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_of_Normandy Battle of Normandy]/[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Operation_Overlord Operation Overlord] *Secret Mission on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bavarian_Alps Bavarian Alps] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_of_the_Bulge Battle of the Bulge] [[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Call_of_Duty_(video_game)&action=edit&section=8 edit]]British Campaign *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_of_Normandy Battle of Normandy]/[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Operation_Tonga Operation Tonga] *Secret Mission on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eder_Dam Eder Dam] *Secret Mission on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battleship_Tirpitz Battleship Tirpitz] *Secret MIssion on [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Burgsteinfurt Burgsteinfurt] [[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Call_of_Duty_(video_game)&action=edit&section=9 edit]]Soviet Campaign *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_of_Stalingrad Battle of Stalingrad] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vistula-Oder_Offensive Vistula-Oder Offensive] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_of_Berlin Battle of Berlin] [[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Call_of_Duty_(video_game)&action=edit&section=10 edit]]Reception Upon its release, the game was very well received by critics, earning a 91% average on [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Metacritic Metacritic][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Call_of_Duty_(video_game)#cite_note-metacritic-5 [6]] and 92% on [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/GameRankings GameRankings]. ''Call of Duty'' won "[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Game_of_the_Year Game of the Year]" for 2003 from several reviewers. It was the recipient of the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Academy_of_Interactive_Arts_%26_Sciences Academy of Interactive Arts & Sciences] 2004 "Game of the Year" award, defeating games including ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Command_%26_Conquer:_Generals Command & Conquer: Generals]'', ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Max_Payne_2:_The_Fall_of_Max_Payne Max Payne 2: The Fall of Max Payne]'', and ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rise_of_Nations Rise of Nations]''. The game also received "Computer Game of the Year" and "Computer First Person Action Game of the Year", and was nominated for "Outstanding Innovation in Computer Gaming", "Outstanding Achievement in Original Music Composition", and "Outstanding Achievement in Sound Design" in the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Interactive_Achievement_Awards Interactive Achievement Awards].[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Call_of_Duty_(video_game)#cite_note-2004Academy-11 [12]] Call of Duty was also nominated for "Best Game" at the 2004 [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Game_Developers_Choice_Awards Game Developers Choice Awards]. While it did not receive that award, it did win Infinity Ward the "Rookie Studio of the Year". Chuck Russom was also presented with the "Excellence in Audio" award for his work on the game.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Call_of_Duty_(video_game)#cite_note-GDCA2004-12 [13]] Review website [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/IGN IGN] rated ''Call of Duty'' 9.3 out of 10, with reviewer Dan Adams saying "You have to love a game that glues you to your seat and keeps you interested... A thrilling piece of software that action fans should grab a hold of and love fiercely." His only negative critique was on the short length of the game, which many reviewers pointed out.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Call_of_Duty_(video_game)#cite_note-13 [14]] [[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Call_of_Duty_(video_game)&action=edit&section=11 edit]]Sequels ''Call of Duty'' spawned numerous spinoffs and sequels, all considered a part of the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Call_of_Duty Call of Duty] series. Its expansion pack - ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Call_of_Duty:_United_Offensive Call of Duty: United Offensive]'' was developed by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gray_Matter_Interactive Gray Matter Interactive] and released September 14, 2004. ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Call_of_Duty_2 Call of Duty 2]'' was also developed by Infinity Ward and was released in October 2005. Some ''Call of Duty'' spinoffs were developed exclusively for consoles, such as ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Call_of_Duty:_Finest_Hour Call of Duty: Finest Hour]'' by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spark_Unlimited Spark Unlimited] and ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Call_of_Duty_2:_Big_Red_One Call of Duty 2: Big Red One]'' by Gray Matter Interactive (now [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Treyarch Treyarch]). ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Call_of_Duty_3 Call of Duty 3]'', the first sequel to appear on consoles only, was released in November 2006 and developed by Treyarch and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pi_Studios Pi Studios]. ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Call_of_Duty_4:_Modern_Warfare Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare]'', developed made by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Infinity_Ward Infinity Ward], was released for the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PlayStation_3 PlayStation 3], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Xbox_360 Xbox 360] and the PC. A [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wii Wii] version was developed by Treyarch, called ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Reflex'' [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Call_of_Duty_(video_game)#cite_note-14 [15]]. A [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Call_of_Duty_4:_Modern_Warfare_(Nintendo_DS) handheld version] was also produced for the[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nintendo_DS Nintendo DS]. Another handheld game, ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Call_of_Duty:_Roads_to_Victory Call of Duty: Roads to Victory]'' was released March 14, 2007 for the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PlayStation_Portable PlayStation Portable], the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/N-Gage N-Gage], and the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pocket_PC Pocket PC]. On December 3, 2007 it was announced that ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Call_of_Duty:_World_at_War Call of Duty: World at War]'' would be developed by Treyarch. It was released November 11, 2008 in the U.S. for the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PlayStation_3 PlayStation 3], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Xbox_360 Xbox 360], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wii Wii] and the PC, and on November 14, 2008 in Europe.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Call_of_Duty_(video_game)#cite_note-15 [16]] A sequel to ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' called ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Call_of_Duty:_Modern_Warfare_2 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2]'' was released worldwide on November 10, 2009 for the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and PC. A seventh ''Call of Duty'' game, ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Call_of_Duty:_Black_Ops Call of Duty: Black Ops]'', is currently in development by Treyarch, and is due for release November 9, 2010. Much like Infinity Ward before them, Treyarch is leaving the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/World_War_II World War II] battlefield and is now headed into the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cold_War Cold War era], which includes the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vietnam_War controversial war in Vietnam]. This was announced by publisher Activision on the night of November 6.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Call_of_Duty_(video_game)#cite_note-16 [17]] [[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Call_of_Duty_(video_game)&action=edit&section=12 edit]]Ports ''Call of Duty: Classic'' is a downloadable version of ''Call of Duty'' for [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Xbox_Live_Arcade Xbox Live Arcade] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PlayStation_Network PlayStation Network], featuring HD graphics.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Call_of_Duty_(video_game)#cite_note-IGNthing-17 [18]] Tokens to download the game ahead of its release were sold along with special "Hardened" and "Prestige" editions of ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Call_of_Duty:_Modern_Warfare_2 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2]'',[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Call_of_Duty_(video_game)#cite_note-IGNthing-17 [18]] and the game was publicly released on December 2, 2009. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/IGN IGN] rated this version 7.5, citing it as a bit outdated and not well adapted to the consoles, as well as criticising the multiplayer for only supporting up to eight players.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Call_of_Duty_(video_game)#cite_note-18 [19]] [[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Call_of_Duty_(video_game)&action=edit&section=13 edit]]